Hécate
by Rukia-hime
Summary: O nascimento de uma deusa que pode mudar toda a realidade para o bem ou para o mal. Todo o poder destinado a um único ser. Tentações e intrigas a espreitar. Mas com a amizade verdadeira o bem poderá alcançar? Sua alma se salvará?
1. Chapter 1 - O nascimento dos primordiais

**Nascimento dos primordiais**

Essa é a história de uma garota. Uma garota poderosa. Uma garota temida. Mas de apenas uma garota. Uma garota vivendo em tempos difíceis. Mas o mundo não

mudou muito, correto? Vamos a história antes da história. A história antes da garota. O mundo não surgiu do nada ou surgiu? Bem, tivemos o Big Bang, a formação

dos planetas e a evolução das espécies...ah, você já sabe dessa história. Vamos adiantar um pouquinho...estamos há... sei lá há quantas centenas de milhares de

anos no passado, passado mesmo...bem do que chamamos de antiguidade hoje...e tinha um buraco...buraco? Do que estou falando? Bem, tinha um enorme buraco,

um buraco escuro. Pense que as pessoas temiam a esse buraco...o humano primitivo tremia de medo diante desse buraco...não era um buraco qualquer, estava mais

para uma cratera assustadora...hoje vocês pensariam que seria a porta do inferno e se assemelharia muito a Cratera de Darvaza. Deem uma olhada no Google e

vocês vão entender do que estou falando...oh, assustou, né? É disso que estou falando. Mas na verdade vocês conhecem como o Cânion de Meteora. Só que diferente

da primeira, não sabemos como surgiu e não queimava fogo normal...a luz que emanava era roxa e cegante...esse tipo de assustador...poucos se aventuravam a

chegar perto...poucos conseguiam chegar perto também. Havia alguma coisa na cratera. Alguma coisa que fazia os pobres humanos primitivos se contorcerem de dor,

era como se não conseguissem respirar...como se a energia deles fosse sugada, se sentiam destroçados e a beira da morte...mas se começou a cogitar que haveria

algo de valor dentro do buraco e num tempo de fome, guerras e desespero, as pessoas tomam medidas desesperadas. E é assim que a nossa história começa.

Quando jovens resolvem se pôr a prova e em busca de fortuna e fama fazem a sua jornada em busca do poder. A mesma história de sempre. Contada de uma

maneira diferente. Esses jovens também não poderiam imaginar que mudariam após essa jornada...os que sobreviveram, é claro. Esses foram ungidos deuses. Dois

deles. Uma moça e um rapaz, Nix e Érebo, as personificações da noite e das trevas. Entraremos em detalhes em outra ocasião. Mas a situação foi essa e foi realmente

tenso. E saíram versões melhores de si mesmos, aprimoradas, eu diria. Porque melhores dependem de alguns fatores como caráter, bondade e amor próprio que são

privilégios de poucos. Ainda mais em tempos sinistros. Adiantamos que eles não eram totalmente normais já que não foram subjugados pela energia que foi

autodenominada Caos naquela noite. Diante da situação de miséria absoluta, outros jovens se arriscaram e para nossa história fiquem sabendo que se tornaram os

deuses Gaia, Urano e Tártaro. Assim, o primeiro panteão do Peloponeso nasceu. Os deuses primordiais nasceram. Depois outros deuses vieram. Mas vocês sabem

como o mundo funciona, né? Deem poder ao homem e descobriremos do que eles são feitos. Nossos deuses recém-nascidos criaram e ensinaram muitas coisas em

suas aldeias e dominaram suas regiões. Claro, né? Eles tinham tudo: habilidades especiais, genialidade, força e o povo os adorou. Adorou mesmo. As melhores coisas

ficavam para eles. Presentes e boa comida. Festas comemorativas. E quando eles pararam de envelhecer foram separados da sociedade e cultuados de fato. Templos

foram erguidos e o povo se esqueceu que já foram humanos e eles também se esqueceram. Quando se vive muito a memória começa a falhar, imagina milhares de

anos de memórias? E ainda mais, porque ficar lembrando de um passado dolorido quando se tem o mundo curvado a sua vontade. O ser humano é assim e nossos

deuses eram humanos acima de tudo. E eles também ficaram acima de tudo. Nada mais era dado livremente. Toda benção requer sacrifício, não é? Nada é de graça.

Então, sacrifícios foram solicitados e os humanos deram. Ouro foi requisitado e os humanos deram. Templos foram solicitados e os humanos deram. Mulheres foram

requisitadas e os humanos deram. Bem, eram tempos extremamente machistas. Porque machistas o mundo ainda é, né? E assim nossa história seguiu. O desejo pelo

poder só aumentava. Afinal, se você tem poder, você anseia por no mínimo mantê-lo, mas se puder ter mais poder...você não iria querer? E todo o poder? Melhor

ainda, né? E assim, os deuses se envolveram em muitas lutas por poder e definiram seus territórios. O local onde nasceram e encontraram o Caos passou a ser a

morada de Nix e Erébo. Tártaro construiu sua morada, mas adentro do Caos. Gaia reinou nos campos. E Urano no céu. Suas crianças e criações dividiram o que

sobrou do mundo antigo. E lutaram pelo poder também. E como lutaram. Fiz parte dessa luta. Um segredo, foi desagradável. Ainda bem que acabou. Ou não? Vocês

devem estar se perguntando quem eu sou? Talvez, eu conte. Um dia. Hoje não. Adiantaremos a história para o nascimento dos gregos. Essa parte já é bem conhecida

de vocês, devem ter estudado na escola o Panteão Olimpiano. Eles aparecem em muitos livros e filmes também...Mas como ele foi formado? Bem, os Olimpianos são

descendentes dos antigos Titãs. Os últimos, crianças de Gaia e Urano. E como todo filho quando cresce tende a desafiar o pai. Os titãs destronaram Urano e

governaram por um tempinho. Até que os Olimpianos os destronaram também. E agora a nossa história começa. Com o nascimento não de Zeus o que seria óbvio em

qualquer história dos deuses, mas de Hades. É, nossa história será sob a ótica dos deuses das trevas. Não sou uma pessoa boa, boa...boazinha. Mas tenho meus

momentos. Mas se eu te contar que o lado bonzinho, gentil e doce é mais podre do que os caras maus das histórias. Você, provavelmente, não acreditaria. Mas toda a

história tem o seu lado. E o meu é o lado mal falado, criticado e difamado. Somos considerados a banda podre. Mas será que somos mesmo? No fim, veremos.

E mostraremos do que somos feitos.

Glossário:

Deuses primordiais: Foram os deuses que surgiram do caos primeiro. São a primeira geração de deuses gregos. São a base do universo grego.

Cratera de Darvaza: A Cratera de Darvasa, também chamada de Porta para o Inferno é um campo de gás natural localizado em Darvaz (ou Derweze) (também escrito

Darvaza, que significa "porta"), na província de Ahal, no Turcomenistão. A cratera é conhecida pela sua chama que vem queimando continuamente desde 1971,

alimentada pelos ricos depósitos de gás natural na área. Ela exala um forte cheiro de enxofre que pode ser sentido à distância.

Nix: Na mitologia grega é a personificação da noite. Um dos primeiros e mais poderosos seres a nascer do Caos.

Érebo: Na mitologia grega é a personificação das trevas e da escuridão. Segundo ser a nascer do Caos, seguido o nascimento de Nix.

Gaia: Na mitologia grega é própria mãe-terra. Avó do panteão grego tradicional.

Urano: Na mitologia grega é a personificação do céu. Avô do panteão grego tradicional.

Tártaro: Na mitologia é a personificação do Mundo Inferior. Representa as profundezas da terra e a parte mais sombria do mundo inferior.

Peloponeso: Extensa península montanhosa no sul da Grécia, com 21.439 quilômetros quadrados, unida ao continente pelo istmo de Corinto.

Titãs: São a segunda geração de deuses. Na mitologia grega, estão entre as entidades que enfrentaram Zeus e os demais deuses olímpicos na luta pelo poder.

Zeus: Deus de terceira geração. Rei do panteão tradicional da mitologia grega. É o deus dos céus, raios e relâmpagos.

Hades: Deus de terceira geração. Rei do mundo inferior.


	2. Chapter 2 - O nascimento de Hades

**O nascimento de Hades**

Monte Ótris – Alguns milênios atrás

Reia estava aterrorizada pela hora de nascimento do seu quarto filho. Andava pelo palácio do monte Ótris como se o tempo fosse seu inimigo. Já sentia as dores do

parto há 9 horas, mas não poderia parir sua criança antes que a noite chegasse. Havia enviado uma mensagem por Íris no raiar da manhã e esperava com ânsia que

o auxílio viesse. Levariam seu filho e o criariam bem. O lugar dele não era com ela, pensava. Não poderia manter seu filho com ela. Doía se separar da criança, mas

se separaria dela de qualquer forma. Não teria escolha. Então, resolveu ter uma escolha. Esconderia sua criança. E esconderia todas que fosse possível. Um dia, a

tirania do pai seria encerrada pelos seus filhos. Teve uma visão na noite anterior e sua esperança começava com essa criança. Aguentara tanto. Traições. Abusos.

Ganância. Humilhação atrás de humilhação. Ela poderia suportar um pouco mais. Seria livre quando os filhos destronassem o pai. Teria que seguir sobrevivendo até

lá. E protegeria seu filho do único jeito que podia, cedendo-o a outra pessoa. Em seu sonho, viu seu filho sendo treinado e bem-educado. Adulto e bonito. Ele não

seria devorado pelo pai. Cronos não absorveria seus poderes. Viveria nas trevas até a vida adulta. Mas viveria. Faltava meia hora para anoitecer. E a noite chegaria.

Era melhor se dirigir a seu quarto e se preparar para o parto. Como deusa do parto, uma vez que permitiu que a criança viesse ao mundo, ele veio. O pequeno

simplesmente parou de lhe causar dor e nasceu. A criança nasceu quieta e não chorou. Como se nem ao menos tivesse o direito de chorar. Como se soubesse da

clandestinidade de seu nascimento. Do quanto sua mater se esforçava para manter sua vida. Reia chorou no lugar de seu filho. E chorou ao perceber que ele não

poderia ver a luz do sol por tanto tempo e estes eram os últimos raios do sol que veria em séculos, talvez. Os raios de sol do momento de seu nascimento. E a noite

veio. De forma apaziguadora e tranquila. Sem estardalhaços, sem seus cavalos. Era uma jovem bonita aparentando estar em seus 15 anos, envolta em seu grande

manto negro e estrelado. Possuía uma lua minguante em sua testa. E um sorriso triste nos lábios.

\- Nix! Vieste a mim. Não sabes como sou grata por seu apoio. Ninguém mais me ajudaria. Todos temem o poder de Cronos.

\- Reia, porque eu temeria a alguém tão jovem e inconsequente. Sou mais velha e poderosa. Se eu quisesse poderia destruí-lo, mas estaria pulando etapas e

bagunçando com as tramas das Moiras. Cloto, Láquesis e Átropos enlouquecidas e ansiosas por minha cabeça. Posso lidar com elas, mas não será uma cena bonita.

Não que não fique tentada, mas as coisas têm que ser como têm que ser. Só interferirei diretamente, em último caso. Já indiretamente, sou livre para ceder aos meus

caprichos. - Dando uma gargalhada fina e jovial, estendeu aos braços a pequena criança nos braços trêmulos de sua mater. A criança sorria radiante como se

reconhecesse Nix como sua família e não a pobre mater que o dera a vida. Os poderes de Nix se assemelhavam aos de seu filho e ele a reconhecia.

\- Nix, não importa o que te move até mim, agradeço seu auxílio. Agradeço por ser a mater do meu filho. Será uma boa mater. Vi em meu sonho. Será boa para ele e ele será bom para você e terá fará um grande favor no futuro. - Réstia entregou o pequeno bebê sorridente.

\- Reia, tivemos o mesmo sonho, então. Realmente, necessito do seu filho. Mas será uma honra criar mais uma criança do Caos. Quem diria que o próximo rei do submundo não será uma das minhas crianças, mas ainda será uma criança criada por mim. E quem diria, um garoto das trevas com um sorriso matador como o meu. Vamos nos dar muito bem, garoto. Já sei nome dele, vi nos meus sonhos. Mas quero que a aquela que lhe deu à luz o nomeie já que ficará sem vê-lo por uns séculos. - disse com pesar.

Entre lágrimas, a deusa nomeia seu filho e lhe concede sua honra.

-Será Hades. Das profundezas do Tártaro. Deus da riqueza, da morte e das trevas. De tudo que vem do fundo da terra ou retornará a ela. Poderá dar a vida ou a morte. E um dia ajudará a salvar a sua mater. Leve-o agora antes que Cronos descubra meu delito.

\- Certo. Então o que fará com Cronos para que não descubra?

\- Farei uma ilusão e darei uma pedra. Colocarei um pouco da minha energia vital para que ele absorva.

\- Sabe que você vai ficar cada vez mais fraca.

\- Terei a eternidade para me recuperar. Alguns séculos de sofrimento não são nada. Agora vá. – repondeu Reia.

Nix se cobriu com o véu estrelado e desapareceu na noite com o pequeno Hades, enquanto Reia se curvou e se preparou para enfrentar seu algoz.

Glossário:

Reia: Deusa de segunda geração. Titã da terra e do parto. Filha de Gaia e Urano.

Monte Ótris: Montanha na Grécia Central. Lar dos Titãs.

Íris:é a personificação do arco-íris e mensageira dos deuses.

Cronos: Deus de segunda geração. Titã do tempo e rei dos titãs por casamento com Reia. Deus criado por Gaia.

Moiras: São as três irmãs que determinam o destino, tanto dos deuses, quanto dos seres humanos.

Cloto: aquela que tece o destino. Dar início a vida.

Láquesis: aquela que deixa a vida mais leve ou mais pesada. Compromete o destino. Sorte de quem tiver a boa sorte de não ser sorteado para a morte.

Átropos: O destino final. Aquela que dar fim a vida.

Mater: mãe em grego.

Caos: Vazio primordial. A origem dos deuses.


	3. Chapter 3 - Hades é protegido por Nix

**Hades é protegido por Nix**

No Palácio da Noite, nos limites entre o reino do Tártaro e o mundo humano, Nix observava um menino franzino e pálido correndo pelos campos de papoula. Brincava

com os cães do submundo como se fossem filhotes. Ele parecia uma criança feliz.

-Vamos criança tem muito que aprender até que seja um rapaz forte e invencível.

\- Senhora, não posso brincar mais um pouco. Estou cansado de estudar e treinar. Treinar e estudar. Estudar e treinar. Só faço isso dia e noite. Ou melhor o tempo

todo já que aqui sempre é noite! Estou exausto.

-Pequeno, você tem grandes coisas para realizar. Então, não. Não pode brincar o tempo todo. Chega de lamentações e vamos treinar.

\- Sim, senhora. - Um menino cabisbaixo segue Nix pelo Palácio da Noite.

O menino seguia Nix pensativo até que resolve questionar sobre o que sempre o atormentava.

\- Sempre me pergunto o porquê da Senhora cuidar de mim. A Senhora me ama? - perguntou um menino esperançoso.

\- Não. Claro que não. - respondeu Nix debochada.

O pequeno deus arregala os olhos espantados com a reposta seca da deusa. A risada da deusa ecoa no salão.

\- Não faça grande caso disso, pequeno. Desenvolvi sim sentimentos por você. Mas necessitarei de sua ajuda um dia, me acompanhe. - retruca Nix ainda mais irônica.

Hades caminha pelos corredores do Palácio da Noite. Era um lugar tranquilo. Nunca havia brilho do sol, mas uma lua crescente sempre brilhava no céu. Ele nunca

havia visto o brilho do sol, mas se encantava pelo brilho da lua. Não havia tempo ruim, mas também nunca havia tempo bom. Uma luz prateada cintilava sobre todas

as coisas e permitiam que pudessem enxergar e viver. Disseram que aquela não era a lua dos mortais, era uma lua criada pelo poder da deusa. Não estavam no plano

mortal, afinal. Estavam numa dimensão alocada no Tártaro. O mundo subterrâneo. Embora essa lua fosse muito bonita, o pequeno sonhava em um dia ver a lua

verdadeira e com um pouco de sorte, o sol.

-Pequeno, o que estás a pensar tanto? Vamos, apresse-se. Não tenho a eternidade para esperar! Bem, na verdade tenho. Mas não quero. - disse a deusa de forma

ainda mais irritante.

A deusa era tão estranha. Irônica, talvez fosse o termo. Já havia ouvido ao outro deus que a visitava repreendê-la assim. Ele não sabia o que significa direito. Mas

sabia que era como o deus chamava a deusa.

-Senhora, estou indo. - E apressou seus pequenos pés em direção ao grande corredor que a deusa tinha passado. Ele tinha que correr atrás dela ou ficaria perdido.

Ela o deixaria perdido como um castigo por não sido rápido o suficiente. Poderia deixá-lo ali até que estivesse faminto como castigo. Aí ela apareceria e diria: _Por que _

_essa cara? Não é como se fosse morrer... É um filhote de deus afinal! Tome essa coxa de galinha! _Ele não podia morrer, mas se sentia fraco e suas entranhas doíam

depois de dias sem comer quando ela simplesmente o abandonava porque não conseguia acompanhá-la. Assim, apressou seus passos.

Chegaram em um grande salão com uma única tina de prata no centro. Uma vez, ouvi os servos Daemones cochichando que a deusa tinha uma sala aonde podia

observar como seria o futuro e, às vezes, podiam ouvir os gritos de agonia da deusa quando percebia que nada poderia fazer para deter o futuro. Somente poderia

esperar que o tempo transcorresse como tem que ser. Ele ficava pensando como difícil uma coisa dessas poderia ser. Quão sofrido o futuro poderia ser e quão pior era

poder vê-lo. E agora a deusa dizia que precisava dele. Será que ele poderia impedir esse futuro?

\- Não, Hades. Você não pode. - A deusa estava lendo a mente dele. Ele sempre fica estarrecido de não poder ter pensamentos privados. Teria que trabalhar nisso. Se fosse forte, fecharia sua mente a invasão dela ou de qualquer um.

-Garoto, não perca tempo tentando se esconder de mim. - disse a deusa parando de repente e o encarando com o rosto colado no dele. - Ouça bem, o tempo vai

correr e coisas vão acontecer. Se mantenha forte e quando eu pedir sua ajuda, venha. Só pedirei sua ajuda uma vez. Mas valerá por uma vida inteira. Te peço que

cuide de uma vida inteira. A vida dela. - Havia uma menina bonita de olhos tristes refletidos na tina. A vida que ele teria que proteger.


	4. Chapter 4 - Deuses estão a importunar

**Séculos mais tarde: dois deuses loucos estão a importunar**

\- Hades, vamos você não tem curiosidades pelos mortais? Podemos dar uma volta no mundo superior! Venha, é divertido! Os campos abertos são tão belos! Sei

como você gosta de campos abertos. - O deus com olhar magnetizante tentava sempre convencê-lo a ir ao mundo superior. Mas ele sabia que não devia. Nix sempre

o proibira. Era perigoso. Muito perigoso para ele.

-Thanatos, já que tem tanta vontade de ir ao mundo superior porque simplesmente não vai? Por que insiste em me levar?

\- Hades, não seja mal! Você sabe que não posso sair daqui sozinho! Não controle meus poderes... Sou a morte caminhante! Você quer que eu cometa uma chacina? -

Sua risada ecoou pelo vale no qual Hades estava treinando com a espada.

\- Não posso tocar nada nem a ninguém do mundo mortal. Meu toque é a morte para eles. Sou a morte. - falou com um olhar triste. - Vida difícil é a minha. Estou

preso aqui. Por amor ao mundo mortal, quero sair. Por amor ao mundo mortal, tenho que ficar.

\- Então como pretendia sair? - Hades retrucou já carrancudo.

\- Hades, você pode dar a vida! Não pode? Caso eu acidentalmente encoste em alguém ou em alguma coisa. Você pode consertar! - disse risonha a morte e exasperando os braços como se ressuscitar os mortos fosse o mesmo que cortar lenha. Simples e fácil.

\- Thanatos, só usei esses poderes uma vez com o cão do mundo superior que o senhor Erebeus nos trouxe de presente e que você, inadvertidamente, resolveu tocar. Sabendo que não podia, ressalto.

\- Eu era uma criança inocente. - disse o deus exasperado e recuando como se tivesse tomado um tapa. - Uma criança que nunca tinha visto nada tão bonito antes! O

cachorro era peludinho e fofo! Só temos cães selvagens aqui. Nunca tinha visto nada tão bonito. - disse numa tristeza que daria pena a um deus mais sensível.

\- Gostar de coisas bonitas é seu problema. Espero que não se apaixone por coisas bonitas no mundo superior. Não quero ver coisas bonitas vindo a residir em massa

nos campos de Asfódelos. Fique só com as ninfas. São imortais e imunes ao seu toque. - disse Hades desconfiado das intenções de Thanatos.

\- Que barbaridade! Acha que quero me engraçar com as mortais? Absurdo! - disse um deus jovem revoltado com o toque da morte. - Você não tem curiosidade pelos

mortais? Vivem tão pouco. Mas vivem tão bem...

\- Thanatos, não vou. Desista.

Uma risada melódica se fez ouvir entre a discussão para desespero de Hades que teria que lidar agora com mais um deus a incômodo.

\- Irmão, pare de importunar a Hades. Ele não vai. Todos os dias tenta convencê-lo nos últimos duzentos ou seriam trezentos anos? - pensou o recém-chegado - Bem,

não importa. A situação é que você o atormenta. Perturba e insiste. Por que não desiste? A vida aqui não é tão dura assim, você sabe que também gostaria de

caminhar no mundo mortal...- Disse o deus já ficando pensativo. - mas está além dos meus poderes. Sou o sonho deles. Ou melhor sou como os doces sonhos para

eles. - Disse o deus dos sonhos com o sorriso encantador e demonstrando todo o deslumbramento por comandar os sonhos mortais.

\- Hipnos, você acha que realmente deveria se gabar de ser os sonhos deles? Não consegue parar em pé no mundo mortal! Cai duro só de colocar os pés lá fora! Da

última vez que tentou, papai teve que ir buscá-lo e já tinha ervas nascendo em cima de você! Ervas! Ervas, Hipnos! Sabe lá quanto tempo ficou perdido! Ou o que

poderia ter acontecido a você...podia estar desaparecido até agora no que me consta...seria trágico se não fosse tão engraçado. - Ria Thanatos enquanto debochava

do pobre deus dos sonhos.

\- Haha, muito engraçado. Pelo menos, ainda posso visitá-los em sonhos. Melhor do que você que no máximo pode causar pesadelos noturnos! Não te recorda da

última vez que me pediu a levá-lo aos sonhos dos mortais? Queria conhecê-los e acabou por matar uma moça de terror noturno! Pobre mortal. Tão jovem e com uma

vida toda desperdiçada. - Falou o deus dos sonhos em tom deboche.

\- Pare com isso Hipnos. Não sabe como me dói essa história. - Disse um Thanatos amargurado que desapareceu em sombras platinadas.

-Acho que peguei pesado com nosso irmão. - Disse o deus Hipnos preocupado.

\- Fique bem, irmão Hades. - disse Hipnos desaparecendo em sombras douradas.

-Ficar bem com toda essa perturbação...como ficaria bem? Hades se jogou de costas no campo de papoulas. Colheu uma e olhou a lua crescente no céu das terras de

Nix. - Seria bom, conhecer o mundo mortal. - Assoprou a papoula e as pétalas da flor voaram pelo horizonte.

Glossário:

Thanatos: a personificação da Morte. Filho de Nix e Erebeus. Irmão gêmeo de Hypnos.

Hypnos: a personificação dos sonhos. Filho de Nix e Erebeus. Irmão gêmeo de Thanatos.


	5. Chapter 5 - Nix perdida

**Nix perdida **

\- Eu sei, eu sei...eu, não vou. Eu não posso, eu não... Vale a pena viver. Cada vida tem valor... - Sacudia a cabeça em desespero enquanto olhava para sua tina. Sua voz cada vez mais fraca. - Me deixe em paz. Não cairei. Jamais cairei. Você não me terá! - disse decidida e elevando a voz.

\- Tem certeza? - Uma sombra escura se projetava da sua tina. A água borbulhava e transbordava. Escorria como lama em sua direção, tentava alcançá-la, tocá-la, tomá-la. - Não. Hoje não. Hoje não. Não. Não. Por favor, não! - Erguera os braços tentando se proteger enquanto se encolhia apavorada.

\- Nix, acorde. - E com uma única inspiração a deusa despertou. Olhou assustada. Não estava no salão de previsão. Não havia sinal de sua tina. Ninguém tentava alcançá-la. Seu marido a observava com o semblante franzido.

-Está perto. Erebeus, está perto. Cada vez mais perto. Não posso deter o fluxo do tempo. - disse Nix apavorada segurando firmemente suas cobertas enquanto o deus meneava a cabeça em dor. Não havia nada que pudessem fazer. O tempo corria. E chegaria o momento que perderia a batalha e a si mesma.

Nix observava o mundo humano. Da entrada de seu palácio podia avistar Hélio segurando o céu. E além dele, via aos humanos.

\- Tantas dificuldades os humanos passam para viver tão pouco. Pelo menos o sofrimento acabava. Eventualmente, tudo acabava. E após o fim de suas tolas vidas mortais, ainda tem a graça de se desvincular de todo o sofrimento. De toda a dor. De todo pesar. Poder beber do rio Lete e esquecer os horrores da vida é o maior presente que uma alma mortal poderia sonhar. - Amargurava a deusa a despeito de como era fácil ser mortal.

\- Lamento que nós deuses não tenhamos tantos privilégios. Embora possamos usurfruir do Lete. Teríamos que secá-lo para sobrepor tanta dor. Não nos resta muito o que fazer, só podemos usar nossas máscaras e continuar vivendo. - Afligia-se a deusa diante dos limites do mundo conhecido pelos humanos.

\- Fiz o que podia por esse mundo. Criei monstros? Verdade. Mas também criei deuses bondosos. Lutei com as sombras todos os dias. Me tornei a minha melhor versão. Defendi as mulheres como pude da opressão masculina. Lhes dei forças, doei minha magia e ensinei a se defender. Mas...estou aqui. Totalmente enfraquecida. Com a minha última criança me roubando as forças. - Nix acaricia a própria barriga com pesar. - É incrível como aquela que me destruirá será tão boa para tantos. E fará tão grandes coisas. Estou no meu limite de sanidade agora. - Estendeu a mão para amparar um de seus mochos que voava a seu redor sentido sua aflição.

\- Acalme-se Lua. Chamaste meu garoto como pedi? - perguntara ao animal. - Sim? Ah, que bom! Vá descansar agora. - Incitou a ave a voar para seu ninho.

Estava tão cansada. Mentalmente e fisicamente cansada. Suspirou e acariciou novamente sua barriga.

\- Criança, tão logo você nasça, não poderei lidar mais com a minha verdadeira natureza. Serei tomada. Não sobrará muito de mim para lutar. Espero que você seja abençoada com toda força que precisa para lutar com a sua máter um dia. Queria que não fosse assim, mas foi assim que vi e assim será. Somos deuses, mas mesmo nós deuses temos que obedecer ao fluxo do destino. Lutar seria bom, mas só pioraria as coisas. O destino sempre chega de um jeito ou de outro.

-Senhora, me chamaste? - Nix, olhou com admiração para a criança que criara. A criança que salvaria a sua filha um dia.

-Hades, sempre me chama de senhora. Sou praticamente sua mater. Por que nunca me tratastes assim?

-Desculpe-me, senhora. - disse um deus encabulado olhando para o chão.

\- Ah, esqueça. Pelo menos fico feliz que goste dos meus filhos como se fossem seus irmãos. - Observou o deus franzir ao cenho ao lembrar dos filhos de Nix e corrigiu sua fala com um sorriso. - Bem, pelo menos gosta de alguns deles. Gosta dos meus gêmeos, Hypnos e Thanatos. Cuide bem deles, serão seus braços direito e esquerdo. Não poderia conseguir melhores amigos!

-Do que a senhora está falando? - perguntou um deus confuso com os olhos arregalados.

\- Nada. Quando a hora chegar, você entenderá. Tome. Meu último presente para você. - Nix retirou seu manto estrelado, converteu em um elmo negro que entregou a Hades. Logo, precisará disso. Sei que você prefere treinar na região de Asfodélos, mas necessitarei de seu apoio em alguns dias. Venha por mim, sim?

-Como a Senhora desejar. - respondeu o deus com um mesura.

\- Sempre tão formal. Me desgosta assim. - disse a deusa suspirando - O elmo lhe dará a invisibilidade e o dom de andar silencioso. Embora seja tão calado que acredito que nesse ponto não seja de muita utilidade...Mas, a invisibilidade é meu segundo presente! Sua criação e treinamento foram meu primeiro presente. O terceiro presente é o melhor! Você vai precisar dos outros presentes para dar conta do terceiro presente! Bem, você terá que lidar com o terceiro presente, quando for a hora. - disse a deusa sorrindo e desfazendo em sombras prateadas, enquanto abandonava um jovem deus sem entender muito do que ela estava falando afinal.


	6. Chapter 6 - O nascimento de Hécate

**Nascimento de Hécate**

Dentro do Palácio da Noite, Nix se dirigia a seus aposentos. Já sentia as dores do parto. Também sentia a sua mente se perdendo, mas aguentaria o máximo que pudesse. Manteria sua sanidade e ao menos passaria uns dias ao lado de sua filha. Acariciou sua barriga e adentrou em seus aposentos.

\- Chegou a hora de você nascer, minha pequena. Espero que possa cuidar de tudo no meu lugar.

_Dias depois_

Nix observava a sua filha recém-nascida e sem nome. Não lhe daria um nome. Nomes dão força. Mas também dão poder sobre a pessoa. Pode se convocar uma pessoa através de seu nome. Ela não queria tal poder sobre sua filha. Não queria algo assim. Não quando sabia que seria o próprio algoz de sua filha. Pensando em filhas, sentiu a presença de Astéria e seu marido Perses. Havia treinando a ambos há anos atrás. Astéria podia ver o futuro, assim como Nix. Estavam aqui pela menina.

\- Ora, quem veio visitar a própria mestra depois de tanto tempo. - saudou Nix com deboche.

\- Senhora, como vai? Espero que passe bem depois de tanto tempo e do parto recente. -respondeu Astéria.

-Estou bem. Não é meu primeiro parto. - respondeu Nix.

\- Sim, não é seu primeiro. Mas será seu último. Sendo bem direta Nix, eu sei o que vai acontecer. Está perdendo a luta. Deixe-me levar a criança, enquanto você ainda está bem. Será melhor assim.

\- Não. É minha filha e ainda não é chegada a hora. - disse Nix exasperada se afastando de Astéria. A deusa não estava pronta para se desfazer de sua criança.

\- Nix, sejamos sensatas. Me entregue a criança. - solicitou a deusa novamente, enquanto cercava Nix que estava se mostrando cada vez mais irritada.

\- Perses, pegue a criança. - ordenou Astéria, enquanto se aproximava ainda mais de Nix como se cercasse um animal selvagem. E ela estava ficando selvagem - pensara Astéria.

\- Sim, Astéria. Estou mesmo como um animal selvagem. Mas de animais você entende, não é? Casaste-te com um! Oh, não fique surpresa! Nem tentes esconder seus pensamentos de mim. Sabe que não tem essa capacidade. Então...pretendes usar seu marido animalesco contra mim? Desejas perder seu marido, por acaso? - provocou a deusa com malícia na voz. Estava perdendo o controle. Ser provocada a estava fazendo perder o controle.

\- Nix, se acalme. - pedia Astéria. Ao mesmo tempo que se aproximava tentado alcançar a menina.

Perses era um titã da destruição. Sempre associado a rochas, chamas e lava. Tinha uma personalidade explosiva quando contrariado. Explodia como um vulcão. Avançou em direção a deusa com a fúria dos guerreiros. Tentou submeter Nix com uma chuva de fogo, mas a deusa refletiu o fogo com seu escudo o atingindo com tanta violência que o titão caiu no chão em agonia. A deusa sacou sua espada. Não era qualquer espada. Era a lâmina decapitadora de deuses que havia sido usada para sucumbir deuses no passado. Nix avançou em direção a Perses. Os olhos da deusa eram só ódio e fúria quando erguera sua lâmina e a descera em direção ao peito de Perses que ainda se encontrava abatido no chão.

Astéria entrou em choque quando seu marido caíra no chão e somente conseguiu implorar. - Grande Nix, senhora, por favor...só queremos salvar a criança. Poupe-o. Eu, eu...eu lhe peço. Nix sacudia a cabeça, como se lutasse com algo em sua cabeça.

\- Astéria, poupe-te de lamentar seu marido morto.

\- Ele não está morto. - disse Astéria aturdida.

Nix desceu a decapitadora de deuses em direção a jugular de Perses. - Agora está. Pobre, Perses. Sempre tão sábio entre os homens, mas tão confiante de sua força...deveria lidar somente com guerreiros mortais. Só podia derrotar a eles mesmo. -desdenhou a deusa do deus que um dia criara. - O corpo do titã morto se desfez em lava escorrendo pelo palácio. Derretendo uma pequena parte do piso como se pudesse ao menos ofender a deusa com a destruição de seu lar.

\- Astéria olhava o que restou de seu marido como se estivesse assistindo uma peça encenada por grandes atores e não a morte de seu marido por aquela que havia sido sua mestra. Não podia ser verdade. Era mentira. Seu marido não fora morto por sua mestra. Era um pesadelo. Ela iria acordar e ele estaria ao seu lado. - pensava a deusa.

Daemones! - gritou Nix. Limpem essa sujeira e prendam essa deusa. Usem as correntes de Hefesto!

Astéria olhava o fogo líquido escorrendo, enquanto era arrastada pelos daemones. - Meu marido não...meu marido, não é uma sujeira! - gritou a deusa em fúria ao ser arrastada. Eram inimigas agora.

Hades havia treinado toda a tarde. Dormira a exaustão. De repente se viu no Palácio da Noite. Fogo queimava o chão. Uma deusa gritava e era arrastada pelos daemones. Nix carregava um bebê e saia da sala. Hipnos se materializou em sua frente.

-Hipnos, o que acontece no Palácio da Noite. Atacaram o Palácio? Nix foi ferida?

\- Hades, minha mater não está bem. Creio que ela nunca mais estará bem. Matou um de seus alunos. E a aprisionou a outro.

\- Reconheço a deusa que foi arrastada. É Astéria? Lembro que ela estava terminando seu treinamento quando criança quando eu cheguei. Ela se casou com um discípulo de Erebeus e foi embora.

-Sim. Ela se casou com Perses. E agora Perses está morto. - lamentou Hipnos.

-Volte ao Palácio. Nix se refugiou em uma ala impenetrável do Palácio. Precisamos de ajuda.

\- Hades lembrou das palavras de Nix dias atrás. Hipnos, sua mater sabia que tudo isso iria acontecer. Ela me pediu para voltar. Disse que precisaria de mim. Acredito que saiba onde encontrá-la. Vou recuperar a sua irmã. Encontre uma forma de libertar Astéria.

\- Certo. Venha logo. - disse Hipnos desfazendo sonho e despertando Hades.

\- Estou indo, meus irmãos.

Glossário:

Perses: titã da destruição. Marido de Astéria.

Astéria: titânide das estrelas cadentes, oráculos e profecias noturnas. Esposa de Perses.

Daemones: deuses menores e serviçais dos deuses.

Hefesto: deus do fogo e ferreiro do Olimpo. Suas correntes podiam prender mesmo os deuses.


	7. Chapter 7 - A fuga de Astéria

**Fuga de Astéria**

Astéria se encontrava desolada olhando as paredes tão alvas de sua prisão tão limpa. Era como ela. Tão aparentemente limpa. Mas tão suja. Esse palácio havia sido construído sobre sujeira. Mas era tão limpo. Construído sobre mentiras. Não era à toa que fora criada ali. Era tão suja e coberta de mentiras como o palácio. Dissera a seu marido que tudo ficaria bem. Conseguiriam a menina e fugiriam. Ela esperava que fosse verdade. Mas ela sabia que não seria possível. Nas suas visões vira o marido morto. Mas ela precisava salvar a criança. E sacrificara seu marido. O amava tanto e o matara. Uma mentira. Não suportou tanta dor e desatou a chorar. Chorou pelo marido morto. Pela mestra que estava perdida. E pela criança que iria criar sob uma mentira. Sabia que iria escapar e sabia para onde ir. Não iriam encontrar a criança lá. Nem a ela por um longo tempo. Tempo suficiente para a menina ser tornar uma moça. Era o tempo que levaria para retornar a Grécia. Secou as lágrimas e esperou que viessem até ela, conforme sua visão.

Os arredores do Palácio da Noite eram cercados por uma nuvem espessa. Mesmo para os deuses era difícil de encontrar a entrada e totalmente impossível para os mortais. Mas Hades havia crescido ali. E não foi difícil chegar soturnamente até seus aposentos na área mais externa do palácio. Sabia que Hypnos provavelmente esperaria lá. Ao entrar, encontrou Hypnos com os olhos marejados. Conhecia Hypnos desde criança. O deus deveria ser um pouco mais velho do que ele. Algumas centenas, mas agora não faria muita diferença. Ambos adultos, mas deuses jovens ainda. Mas em todo esse tempo jamais o vira chorando. As coisas estavam catastróficas no Palácio da Noite.

\- Hypnos, irmão. O que houve?

-Hades, o tempo chegou. Nix enlouqueceu. Está trancada em alguma parte do palácio com minha irmã. Um bebê recém-nascido ainda. Matou a Perses. Aprisionou a Astéria. E ordenou o cerco ao Palácio da Noite. Ninguém entra ou sai.

\- Nix é uma deusa boa. Me criou. Fez tanto por tantos. Como é possível? Não posso acreditar que fariam algo assim. Onde está Erebeus? - perguntou Hades aturdido.

\- Hades, não sei. Sabe como é papai. Passa boa parte do tempo nas profundezas do Tártaro. Não acredito que se interesse muito pelos os problemas do Palácio da Noite ou por minha mater. - respondeu Hipnos descrente.

\- Não posso acreditar em tal coisa. É o marido dela. É da filha dele que estamos falando também. - disse Hades desolado.

\- Hades, a verdade que a cada século que passa, minha mater tem perdido a lucidez. Estás a ficar louca. Ouve vozes. Fala coisas estranhas. Olha para o vazio e chora. Você nunca percebeu isso porque sempre foi um cordeiro obediente e dedicado. Além de tudo nos últimos 300 anos não passou muito tempo no Palácio da Noite. Nós que ficamos, vemos e sofremos por cada pedacinho de sanidade que ela perde.

\- Por que não me falaram? Não me contaram. Ela é tudo que tenho. Vocês são tudo que eu tenho.

\- Você tem seu próprio destino. Suas próprias responsabilidades. Foram ordens da mater que você se mantivesse distante e treinasse. Na verdade, não creio que ela quisesse que observasse o declínio dela. Você sempre foi o favorito. A criança adorada que ela salvou e protegeu. - explanou Hypnos com um pouco de ressentimento na voz. - O deus realmente não estava bem. Nunca maltratara a Hades. Sempre o tratou como um irmão adorado, mas até do que tratara a outros irmãos.

\- Eu, a criança adorada? Céus, ela me deixava perdido nesse Palácio por dias sem comida.

\- E agora você sabe andar nele melhor do que eu. - ressaltou Hypnos cínico. - Ela te ensinou a andar no palácio.

\- Sim. - respondeu em choque Hades que agora percebera que fora treinado para se locomover no palácio e encontrar Nix.

\- Encontre-a e salve minha irmã. - disse o deus.

\- Nós nunca fomos convidados ao salão da previsão. Não sabemos onde fica e não podemos ser percebidos no Palácio.

\- Minha mater te deu o manto dela. Acredito que ela sabia que tudo aconteceria. Use-o. Ande em silêncio. Seja soturno. Misture-se com a noite e salve a minha irmã.

\- Eu o farei. - respondeu Hade.

-Thanatos e eu enfrentaremos aos daemones e libertaremos a Astéria. Ela é uma deusa da profecia como minha mater. Se veio para salvar minha irmã, concederei a proteção de minha irmã a deusa.

\- Te desejo sorte. - disse Hades.

\- A você também meu irmão. Você precisara mais dela do que nós. - respondeu Hypnos, enquanto se desvanecia num brilho dourado.

Depois de muitas noites em claro, pensando no que estava acontecendo. Se perguntava por que queria tanto a criança. Essa criança a fizeram matar um aluno de seu marido. Aprisionará sua melhor aluna. Porque queria manter a criança. Tudo começou porque enfraquecida com o parto, agora não conseguia mais fazer frente a loucura que estava tomando cada vez mais. E o ódio pela menina crescia a cada dia.

\- Criança maldita. Estragastes tudo. Tudo estavas bem antes de sua concepção. Estou a caminho de minha derrota por tua culpa. Acho que devias pagar por seus crimes.

\- Quais crimes acusas minha filha de ter cometido? - Erebeus chegara na hora que Nix se aproximava da menina com a decapitadora de deuses. - Deixe-a em paz. Não percebes que está sendo tomada pela loucura. Ele está dominando você. Cada dia você perde terreno e ele se aproxima de seu renascimento. Um corpo físico é tudo que ele sempre sonhou!

Hades ouvia a conversa perplexo do casal. Havia entrado na sala e tentava pegar o bebê. Mas não sabia como fazê-lo sem que a deusa percebesse. Quase havia declarado sua presença quando a deusa avançou em direção a criança. A chegada de Erebeus o havia salvado de revelar sua presença. Seu sangue gelara quando viu a lâmina perto do rostinho da menina. Mas Erebeus foi rápido e deteve a esposa. E agora falava coisas estranhas que ele desconhecia. Mas entendera que alguém estava influenciando a deusa. Dominando a deusa. Como posso pegar a menina? - pensava Hades - De repente, ele viu o olhar do deus sobre ele. Erebeus sabia que ele estava na sala. Olhara diretamente a ele. E a compreensão veio. O deus estava distraindo a deusa para que ele pegasse a menina. Ele enxergava através do elmo do véu estrelado. Nesse momento Hades saltou no berço apanhou a menina e correu pela porta. Só pode ouvir o grito de Nix pelo Daemones e o esbravejar do deus que a segurava, enquanto corria Palácio afora.

Astéria ouvia murmúrios do lado de fora da prisão. Os guardas eram Daemones, deuses menores sem tanta influência, que serviam aos deuses maiores em troca de abrigo e proteção. Ela era forte, mas havia muito daemones no Palácio. Não era uma deusa guerreira, era uma deusa da lua, uma deusa da profecia. Sem chances de ganhar um combate desses. Precisaria esperar. De qualquer forma ela sabia que viriam ao seu resgate. Só precisava esperar mais um pouco. Estava cansada e com fome. Dias já haviam sido passados desde o incidente. Ela chamaria o ocorrido de incidente. Sem emoções. Sem dor. Veja tudo friamente. Era o que ela dizia assim mesma. E o que ela aprendera desde a infância. O único jeito de viver a eternidade. Mantenha-se fria e distante. De repente havia um barulho na porta. Astéria se colocou em posição de luta. Dois deuses surgiram. Um dourado e um platinado. Os daemones que estavam na porta estavam todos caídos no chão.

O dourado respondeu. - Calma, moça. Aqui já tenho tudo resolvido. Nem foi necessária a ajuda do meu irmão aqui. Até pensei em deixar essa tarefa para o meu irmão. Um toque da morte seria útil. Mas os daemones só estão fazendo o seu trabalho. São servos de minha mater. Fiéis a ela. Mas só meros servos. Não tem culpa. Carecem dela para viver. Meu toque dos sonhos foi suficiente. Então, meu irmão foi inútil como sempre. - disse Hypnos risonho.

-Ha, ha, ha. Estou morrendo de rir. Você é muito engraçado _um toque da morte. Inútil como sempre._ Sua falta de respeito com a morte é algo a se considerar. Mas deixemos para outra hora. Vamos levar a garota, antes que acordem.

Thanatos, Hipnos e Astéria esperavam Hades nos limites do mundo inferior com o mundo humano. Enquanto isso os gêmeos brincavam e provocavam um ao outro. Isso era algo que a intrigava. Como eles podiam parecer se divertir com tudo que estava acontecendo. - Parem com isso! Estamos em uma crise! A deusa da Noite enlouqueceu e vocês não sabem se comportar como adultos sérios.

\- Deuses sérios. - corrigiu Hipnos.

\- Deuses sérios. - acatou Astéria.

\- Sabemos. Mas o ambiente estava pesado demais. É nossa mater que perdeu o controle. Ela é a rainha. E terá que ser deposta. Vamos ter que lutar contra nossa própria mater. Não temos como ficar mais tensos do que isso. - replicou Hipnos.

\- Temos que tentar manter o nosso humor. Ou nós é que ficaremos loucos. - falou um Thanatos sorridente, mas de olhar vazio. - Sabemos e lamentamos seu marido também. Talvez os deuses também tenham alma como mortais. Talvez ele possa voltar algum dia. Talvez vocês possam se encontrar de novo algum dia. Não estamos debochando do seu sofrimento. Só tentando sobreviver ao nosso sofrimento.

\- Obrigada. Obrigada. Obrigada - Astéria caíra chorando diante de dois deuses gêmeos bobos mais adoráveis que já conhecera. - Cuidarei bem da irmã de vocês. - Os três deuses sorriram.

Nesse momento, Hades chega com a deusa bebê nos braços. Os quatro deuses se encaram e Hades passa o bebê a Astéria. - Cuide bem dela. É só um bebê, mas já passou por muita coisa no seu pequeno tempo de vida. - falou enquanto brincava com os dedinhos da menina. - Pequena, um dia voltaremos nos encontrar. Não podemos fazer muito por você agora. Mas vamos recuperar a sua casa para você. Cresça forte. Os gêmeos disseram em uníssono. - Irmã, cresça forte e volte logo.

Após as despedidas. Astéria transformou a pequena deusa em uma pedra da lua, pendurou em seu pescoço. Em seguida, se transformou em uma condorniz e voou para longe das portas do mundo inferior. Voou pelo mar mediterrâneo em direção ao sul.


	8. Chapter 8 - Fazendo amigos no Egito

**Fazendo Amigos no Egito **

Astéria tinha feito uma viagem árdua com o pequeno bebê deusa. Voaram por tanto tempo. Mais do que já havia voado em tantos séculos de vida. Mas não havia

escolha. Não poderia criar a pequena deusa no território dos gregos. Então voou pelo mediterrâneo até terras mais distantes e desconexas do poder dos gregos. Em

uma terra distante, talvez conseguisse ganhar tempo antes que Nix a encontrasse. Ela a encontraria. Sabia. Mas ganharia o tempo que pudesse e ensinaria a menina

o que pudesse. Mas infelizmente teria que bloquear seus poderes. Ou Nix as encontraria em um piscar de olhos. Viveriam como camponesas comuns. Era o mais

adequado. Não chamaria a atenção e não usaria os seus poderes. Assim, também não poderia dar muito ao bebê. Mas daria tudo o que tinha. E assim, chegaram ao

Egito.

_13 anos depois..._

Era mais um dia insuportavelmente quente. Mas o que se podia esperar com o deserto tão próximo? Chuva? - sorriu Astéria amargamente. - Mas estava quente

demais. Quente demais mesmo para um passeio perto do rio.

\- Pequena, não brinque muito perto do rio ou poderá ser levada pelos servos de Sobek. - atentou Astéria preocupada com a presença do deus que habitava o Nilo e

de seus servos.

\- Sim, máter. Não irei muito longe. - respondeu uma menina bonita de longos cabelos negros em seus 13 anos. - E os cães vão comigo. Eles sempre me protegem!

\- Claro que protegem. Lhe reconhecem como uma igual. - brincara Astéria com a menina.

\- Está me chamando de cão? Pobre de mim. Minha mater me confunde com animais! - A menina retrucou divertida. E voltou a correr entre as gramíneas que cresciam

em torno do rio Nilo seguida por cães ávidos a prestar continência. Mal sabendo ela que os poderes dela realmente estavam ligados ao mundo inferior e a noite,

portanto os cães a seguiam como a líder. Ela não havia brincado como reconhecê-la como uma igual. Embora, eles a seguissem como a chefe e não como uma igual.

Ao menos todos os cães do mundo sempre a protegeriam. Era alguma garantia de segurança contra os humanos pelo menos.

Há 10 anos moravam ali. Em Mênfis no Delta do Nilo. Longe dos gregos e longe dos deuses daquela terra também. A capital ficava mais acima do Nilo, em Tinis. A

distância era boa. E segura. Ficava longe dos olhares dos poderosos e longe dos olhares dos deuses também. Deuses e suas manias de grandezas. Sempre ansiavam

a ficar perto da grande civilização. Bem, ali ainda não era. Seria no futuro. Podia sentir. Local de grande civilização. Também havia escolhido o Egito por ser banhado

pelo mar Mediterrâneo. Era como se sentir em casa, mais perto de casa ao menos. Como não podia usar seus poderes para modificar sua aparência já que poderia

atrair a atenção dos deuses acabava por entregar sua origem estrangeira. Assim, resolvera se apresentar aos moradores como uma viúva de comerciante relegada a

própria sorte, forçada a trabalhar nos campos de cevada para sustentar a única filha. Bem dramático, verdade. Mas condição essa relegada a muitas mulheres cujos

maridos resolveram explorar a efervescente região tão próxima das grandes capitais do mundo.

A triste realidade que realmente era uma viúva relegada de seu próprio povo que tentava criar uma filha de coração. Uma filha que protegeria a todo custo, embora

não tivesse nascido dela. Uma filha arteira e desobediente que agora tentava se debruçar de uma pedra no Nilo, enquanto os cães se desesperavam ao seu redor

diante de um servo de Sobek que a espreitava a poucos metros. Astéria em desespero se pôs a correr em direção a menina. Afastara o servo de Sobek com a

presença de deusa que emanava, discretamente, é claro. Puxara a menina com força para trás de suas costas. Servos de Sobek eram perigosos mesmo que não

percebessem sua origem e a relatasse ao deus, podiam eventualmente devorá-la. Eram crocodilos vorazes e habitavam todo o Nilo.

\- Pequena, levante-se imediatamente! Não lhe pedi para que ficasse longe do rio? - Pegara a menina com muita ferocidade pelo braço e agora ela desatara a chorar. E

os cachorros começaram a rosnar. Seus fiéis cães queriam atacar uma deusa para defender sua senhora. Um absurdo real. Um real absurdo.

\- Mater, desculpe. Não sei o que fiz...o que fiz? - A menina a olhava apavorada. Nem havia percebido o perigo que passara. E mesmo que houvesse percebido,

desconhecia a sua identidade e não sabia do perigo que corria se os deuses locais descobrissem que era uma deusa e uma filha dos gregos.

\- Nada querida. Pensei que fosse cair no rio e fiquei aflita. Peço que tome mais cuidado e acalme a seus cães. Eles ficaram preocupados por você. - Desconversou

Astéria.

\- Sinto muito. Serei uma menina melhor. - disse visivelmente triste. Tinhas os olhos no chão e a expressão desolada.

\- Tudo bem. Mas rasgou seu vestido de novo. Sabe como roupas são caras? Terei que lhe comprar outro vestido. - disse Astéria observando o estado das roupas da

menina sem se preocupar com o estado muito pior de suas próprias roupas.

Astéria vivia preocupada. E desolada. As sustentava trabalhando nos campos de trigo e a deixava todo o dia sozinha. Temia que os humanos a atacassem. E temia

que os deuses a levassem. Quando bebê, a carregava em suas costas. Agora não o podia levá-la e não queria que trabalhasse nos campos. Era jovem demais. Além

disso, uma deusa não deveria ser forçada a um trabalho desses. Ela, Astéria, também não deveria ser forçada a um trabalho desses. Mas não podia usar seus

poderes. E não ganharia nada de graça ali. Os mortais a tratavam como um deles e não dariam nada a elas sem trabalhar por isso.

\- Certo. Mater, vou ser uma boa menina. Vou ficar perto de casa. - disse a menina visivelmente chateada.

Astéria sabia que não poderia contar que a menina curiosa e agitada cumprisse com as suas promessas. Contudo, ela precisava trabalhar e não podia tomar conta

dela o dia inteiro. Assim, foi para os campos de trigo, esperando que pelo menos os cães a protegessem dos humanos.

Era uma vida dura pensava Astéria trabalhando nos campos de trigo. O sol quente queimava sua pele que uma vez já foi branca como a luz do luar. Era um trabalho

cansativo e o sol nunca parecia dar uma trégua. Dez anos fizeram que ela se acostumasse a dureza do trabalho, mas achava que não importava quantos anos

passassem nunca se acostumaria com aquele sol inclemente. Era uma deusa da noite afinal. Deixa de lamentar -pensou a deusa - Há destinos piores do que sofrer no

sol.

\- Erguer a foice e cortar o trigo. Erguer a foice e cortar o trigo. Erguer a foice e cortar o trigo. - Era quase um cântico para ela agora. Mas isso não fazia seu corpo

doer menos ou sua pele arder menos.

Era sol do meio dia. Hora de parar e comer. Impossível continuar a trabalhar. Caiu sentada como um velho ao lado do trigo que ainda teria que cortar. Havia centenas

deles para cortar, pensou a titã desanimada enquanto desembrulhava seu pão e começava a comer.

\- Mais um dia. Mais um dia. Vivendo no inferno. Trabalhando no inferno. E comendo esse pão seco infernal. - reclamou Astéria em voz alta. - Deu uma profunda

mordida e achou que estava louca quando começou a ouvir uma risada baixinha. Percebeu que não estava só quando de repente não havia mais sol queimando sua

pele. Ergueu a cabeça e franziu o cenho ao perceber quem viera importuná-la. Estava protegida agora do sol sob a sombra de um papiro gigantesco que não estava

ali há um momento. Nem todos os deuses ela conseguira evitar nesses anos. Havia deuses locais nessa cidade também. Essa deusa em particular, adorava

atormentá-la. Cismara com ela e achava que poderia ser boas amigas. Estava muito interessada no seu dom de previsão e como poderia ajudá-la a obter mais poder

entre os deuses locais.

\- Astéria, Astéria. Reclama tanto! Só faz reclamar! Mas rejeita toda a ajuda que querem te dar, então há de pagar... - cantarolou a deusa recém-chegada.

\- Uto, não careço de sua ajuda. Estou me saindo muito bem. Não pode ver. - disse Astéria irônica enquanto levantava e mostrava seu vestido muito usado e

desgastado.

\- Sabes que poderia ajudá-la e cuidar de você. Com certeza, precisas de roupas novas. - disse a deusa Uto fazendo aparecer um lindo vestido egípcio em Astéria.

Há quanto tempo não usava roupas de boa qualidade. -pensou Astéria - enquanto tocava o linho macio plissado de sua saia. Havia um trabalho muito bonito de fios

de prata trançados. Por um momento, ela ficara tentada.

\- Uto, como trabalharia nos campos com essas roupas? Não acha que chamaria muita a atenção? - disse uma Astéria debochada.

\- Sabes que não precisa fazer esse trabalho tão servil. Poderia ser me braço direito no Baixo Egito. És poderosa! Não sei por que anseias tanto por viver como uma

reles mortal. Do que tens tanto medo? Ou melhor, de quem tens tanto medo? - perguntou a deusa curiosa.

\- Creio que meus problemas não lhe dizem respeito. - replicou Astéria na defensiva.

\- Claro que me dizem respeito! Não desejo que seus problemas atinjam o meu lar! Embora, creio que possa lidar com a situação. Não sou uma deusa qualquer. Sou o

olho de Rá e a protetora do Faraó no Baixo Egito. - esbravejou a deusa se gabando de seu poder sobre aquelas terras.

-Nem mesmo você pode com ela. - respondeu Astéria exasperada olhando para o céu.

\- Como não? Vocês gregos se acham mesmo muito especiais. Muito poderosos! Nós deuses do Egito somos tão poderosos quanto ou talvez até mais. Tenho certeza

que podemos dar cabo de qualquer um dos seus problemas, Astéria. - brandou Uto.

\- Uto, meu problema é Ela.

\- Ela, A noite.

A deusa se assustou de imediato. Até mesmo o papiro murchou diante do terror que a deusa passou.

\- Astéria, o que fez a Ela? É perigosa. Uma das mais perigosas dos seus. Como pôde desafiá-la?

\- Tive que fazê-lo algo. Há alguém a quem devo proteger. Era meu destino. Veio até mim em sonhos.

\- Entendo. Mas você tem razão. Não há nada que possa fazer por você. - Disse a deusa se transformando em uma serpente e desaparecendo no campo de trigo.

\- Eu sei, eu sei. - disse a titã olhando para o céu. A presença da deusa Uto só serviu para deprimir ainda mais a Astéria.

A menina deusa era agitada, levada e curiosa. E estava louca por aventuras. E atrás de aventuras estava indo.

\- Chavi e Kaphiri! Calma, não corram! Já vamos brincar na colina. Estão ansiosos demais! Acalmem-se! - disse a menina.

Os cachorros estavam ansiosos a subir a colina. Tão ansiosos que não ouviam a sua dona gritando para se acalmarem. Tão ansiosos que não perceberam a sua dona caindo.

\- Oh, não! - gritou a pequena menina quando percebeu que cairia de costas e rolaria colina abaixo.

\- Menina, você deveria tomar mais cuidado.

As costas da menina haviam sido amparadas no peito do rapaz que evitara que rolasse colina abaixo.

\- Anúbis, que bom te ver! Chegara na hora certa! Os cães foram muito rápidos. Não consegui acompanhar sua corrida.

\- Não importa. Devia tomar mais cuidado. Poderia ter morrido. - retrucou o rapaz.

\- Só faço tomar cuidado...Mater e você sempre me mandam tomar cuidado. Não. Existe. Ninguém. Que tome. Mais. Cuidado. No mundo. Do que eu! - disse a menina enfatizando cada palavra e visivelmente emburrecida.

\- Toma tanto cuidado que quase rolou colina abaixo! - respondeu o jovem num tom calmo inabalável mesmo diante da birra da menina.

\- Foi um acidente! Acho que os cães ficaram ansiosos para ver você!

\- Talvez. Ou talvez você não tome cuidado suficiente. - replicou o rapaz.

\- Ah, desisto! Só não entendo como eles ficaram ansiosos para ver você, se você estava chegando atrás de mim ainda. Não teria como você está lá em cima e estar logo aqui embaixo. - disse a menina confusa.

\- Eles sabem o caminho. E ficam ansiosos a subir. Já vieram aqui muitas vezes.

-Verdade! Só pode ser isso! Não é como você pudesse estar em dois lugares ao mesmo tempo, né?

A verdade que sim. Sim, os cachorros correram para ele. Sim, ele estava no topo da montanha quando sentiu o desespero dela. Sim, ele se teletransportou para ela e

amparou antes que caísse. Mas não diria nada disso. Era só um jovem amigo para ela. Um que ela gostava de conversar. O único amigo que tinha. Não queria

assustá-la com a verdade.

\- De qualquer forma. O que te traz aqui hoje? - perguntou Anúbis.

\- Nada! - falou a menina sorrindo de orelha a orelha.

\- Nada? Vem me importunar por nada? - disse Anúbis espantado.

\- Não tinha nada para fazer. Queria brincar no rio, mas não posso. Não posso ir à aldeia sozinha também. Não posso fazer nada! Só posso ficar naquela cabana escura

ou andar em torno dela. Ou vir aqui e ver você!

\- Ah, obrigado! Sou a terceira opção. - falou Anúbis sorrindo de lado ironicamente.

\- Não fique assim! Falar com gente é sempre a minha primeira opção! - falou estufando o peito e erguendo a cabeça. - Mas não é uma opção vir todos os dias ou minha mater poderia desconfiar e me proibir de fazer mais uma coisa.

\- Certo. O que você gostaria de fazer hoje? Treinar os cães para que te obedeçam na próxima vez?

\- Eles sempre me obedecem. Só não me obedecem quando estão pertos de você.

\- Então, devíamos treiná-los mais.

\- Treiná-los mais? Às vezes, acho que leem minha mente!

\- Significa que os treinamos bem! Bem, o suficiente para pressentir o que devem fazer.

Anúbis sorriu. Conhecia a menina há um ano. Vendo a andar tão desamparada lhe dera dois filhotes de cães para protegê-la. Filhotes dos cães dele. Portanto, filhotes

mágicos. E os cães desde muito pequenos simplesmente faziam tudo para protegê-la. Seguiam a fielmente. E atacavam vorazmente qualquer um que se aproximasse

com más intenções. Ela nem percebia. A menina era uma deusa da noite e os cães estão acostumados a obedecer a deuses da noite. Qualquer inspiração ou

expiração dela já ficavam alertas. Exceto, quando ele estava por perto. Abaixavam a guarda e corriam para ele com saudades. Bem, isso não era bom. Deveria treiná-

los melhor, depois. Enquanto estava perdido em pensamentos sentiu alguém chegando. Alguém se aproximando soturnamente. Achou melhor mandar a menina para

casa.

\- Acredito que tenha vindo muito tarde hoje. Falta pouco para o sol se pôr. Deveria voltar para casa.

\- Mas já? Já vai se pôr? Parece tão cedo.

\- Vai se pôr mais cedo hoje.

\- Certo. Vou para casa. Até outro dia! - disse a menina acenando e descendo a colina correndo.

Observava a menina descendo a colina com preocupação. Sempre ficava preocupado com ela. Mas enfim, fazia o que podia para protegê-la. Dera os cães, ensinara a

ler os hieróglifos e a ler em grego também. Explicava ciência e matemática. A magia não poderia ensiná-la ou poderia colocá-la em mais perigo.

\- Não se preocupes tanto. É jovem demais para ter rugas. As deusas ficariam arrasadas se essa pele pálida ficar marcada tão precocemente. - disse a presença que

sentira a pouco.

\- Como pode brincar com uma situação dessas, Uto?

\- O que posso fazer? Nada. Só posso brincar. - replicou a deusa sorrindo.

\- O que você devia fazer era descobrir o que ameaça a criança e a mãe. Me incumbiu de me aproximar e cuidar dela porque Astéria não me conhece e seria mais fácil

assim. Mas como posso cuidar dela se não sei o que a ameaça?

\- Melhor não falarmos sobre isso. - disse a deusa reticente. - Não é algo que possamos lidar.

\- O que uma deusa da magia e um deus da morte não podem lidar? - perguntou Anúbis estressado.

\- Querido menino, há muitas coisas que não podemos lidar. Há deuses bem fortes espalhados pelo mundo e alguns não podemos lidar. O desconhecimento, às vezes,

é a melhor proteção. Manter-se distante do caminho deles também. Não te envolvas demais, nem te apaixones demais. Pode ser que ela não dure muito. Mesmo

sendo uma deusa. - disse Uto desaparecendo da mesma forma que chegou.

\- Apaixonado. Ela é só uma menina! - gritou o deus perdendo a calma. - Uma menina que foi dada a ele para proteger. E iria fazer tudo por ela. Não deixaria que ela não durasse muito.

Glossário:

Sobek:deus do antigo egito. Representado por crocodilos.

Uto: deusa padroeira do Baixo Egito. Criadora do papiro. Adota a forma de serpente.

Anúbis:um dos deuses da morte do Egito. Guia as almas. Adota a forma de chacal.

Mênfis: Segunda capital do antigo Egito.

Tinis: Primeira capital do antigo Egito.


End file.
